


Happily Ever After [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, in bed, one hand tucked behind his head and one hand lazily drifting up and down Vic's thigh, Mac said, "Maybe we shouldn't have given in to the Satanists."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861) by [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/happily-ever-after) | 18.8 MB | 32:59


End file.
